Ivan Ivanovich Ivanovsky
Category:Endless Knot Characters “Moi droog, what can I do for you?” One of the rare foreigners that somehow made their way into the Hub under New York City, Ivan is a former special operations agent that fought for the Russian Federation. He is now a soldier for humanity’s little act of defiance. Equipment Yashcheritsa (Lizard Gutter): This melee weapon is a pilfered Ragon energy blade fused with a long polearm, giving it a long effective reach. It is about 7 feet long, though the energy blade could be lengthened a little bit to make its range a little longer. Magnum Mk. VII: A single shot 2 millimetre pistol that uses tungsten bullets... when its available. It has very high accuracy and could be used to destroy a Ragon’s eyes. Strengths and Weaknesses Skills: Ivanovsky is one of the underground’s best fighters. He is phenomenally well versed in close quarters combat, as his background as an operative of the Russian Federation has made him especially skilled in the confines of the city ruins, where the cramped space makes it difficult for Ragons to move effectively. In addition to this, he is a good writer and has sharp memory. He is also decent at piloting... well, if there was anything to pilot. Weaknesses: He is untalented in other arts. Background: What did you do before the War: Special Operations for the Russian Space military What do you do now: A fighter. Personality: Ivanovsky is loud yet calm. While seemingly intimidating at first glance due to his background, he is actually a rather flamboyant person, gifted with the foresight of seeing the best in others. He is very reserved and determined, though some things can make him act in impulse. Backstory Ivanovsky was born on the Russian colony of Brest-Livotsk on the moon of Triton. He was seen with having a special interest and aptitude for martial arts, and the nearby Chinese colony of New Canton held a cadre of shaolin monks who had continued their martial traditions throughout the centuries. Ivanovsky would go to be trained by these monks at the ripe age of 18, eventually coming out of the temple with great skill in the martial arts at 21. The military was an attractive prospect, so at 23, he signed up for the Russian spec-ops, where he would be trained further. At 25, he would participate in the skirmishes between Russia and the NATO, crippling a French flotilla by sabotaging the ships on the docks of the New Burgundy in Enceladus with explosive charges in what would be his last mission. After that, the Ragon scouts entered, and then their main fleet. Triton quickly fell after brutally one sided fighting in the colonies established by the Russians, Chinese, and Iranians on that now blood stained moon, but not before several ships from Brest-Livotsk and New Canton managed to flee to Earth. In one of them was Ivanovsky, having barely escape being eaten by one of the Ragon by dumb luck as two divisions of soldiers and tanks fought and were destroyed with terrifying ease. However, they managed to kill a small number of Ragon, and Ivan was able to snatch the weapon of one their slain enemies; an energy blade he would later call to be Yashcheritsa; lizard gutter. The battle of Earth was swift and brutal, but when it did, Ivanovsky was in New York, and was amongst the lucky ones that got away before they could be devoured by the invaders. Within hours of going underground, he found an eerily familiar person. A French Captain , surrounded by his subordinates armed with military grade weapons, with their apparent leader being armed with a recognizable anti tank rifle. However, when they spotted him, they did not point their guns at him, nor did they issue any threats. Instead, their captain, a rumoured descendant of Marquis De Lafayette, held out his hand to the lone Russian, and told him to come with them to find other survivors. He could continue to be a security detail for the underground as well as one of its foremost combatants, though it is easier to simply evade enemy attention. Relationships Jean-Luc Lafayette In one of the most ironic twists of fate, Ivan has become utterly closely bonded with the same man he was assigned to kill five years ago. It is said that desperation and circumstance can make the worst of enemies friends, and it can‘t be any more truer with Jean and Ivan, who have a special friendship that the Americans in their midst would call a “bromance”. The fact that they were former bitter enemies makes it all the more stranger and, admittedly, sweeter. Hannah Brown Ivan has a confirmed romantic attraction to Hannah. However, as relationship studies were never part of his background, he has no idea how to court her.Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Endless Knot